


su navi per mari

by albion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, dumb boys in love, they're so in love with each other it hurts me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren pouts, and Jean wonders how of all the people in the world he could have fallen in love with, he managed to end up with this idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	su navi per mari

_quando sei lontana_  
_sogno all’orizzonte_  
_e mancan le parole,_  
_e io sì lo so_  
_che sei con me,_  
_tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,_  
_mio sole tu sei qui con me,_  
_con me, con me, con me._

 

* * *

“What the hell is that racket?”

Eren takes the steps two at a time up to the open door of their apartment, from where he can smell the scent of frying bacon and coffee. When he appears in the doorway, breathing lightly, he sees Jean standing in the kitchen area at the stove, frying and singing opera at the top of his lungs.

Jean stops singing and turns his head to look at Eren. “I’m singing. Obviously.”

“Please don’t ever try to do opera again. Especially not _Carmen_. Especially doing the role of Carmen.”

Jean sniffs and turns back to the bacon in the pan. “I’ll sing what I like, Eren. Besides, I’ve got to be better than you screaming German metal at 2am.”

“I don’t scream out German metal at 2am. Rude.” Eren walks over to the fridge, opens it, and pulls out a half empty carton of orange juice.

“Use a glass this time,” Jean says mildly, as Eren ignores him and chugs straight from the carton. He sighs and turns off the stove, walking over to the cupboard to pull out a plate. Eren, sitting at the bar, hands him the plate automatically and then gives Jean a look.

“What?”

“Pull out one for yourself too, dumbass.”

“Oh, I get some too? I thought I wouldn’t be allowed, seeing as I insulted your singing.”

“Don’t be daft, of course you get some.”

Eren obediently pulls out another plate, and Jean whisks it out of his hand with a grin. They walk over to the kitchen table, and Jean deftly piles an equal amount of bacon onto each.

“Want some toast and shit as well?”

“Yeah. I’ll do it,” Eren answers and walks over to the toaster, pulling out the bread and slotting it into the grill.

“So, how was morning class?” asks Jean from the table. Eren leans against the counter and shrugs.

“Same old. Had to listen to the prof drone on and on about medieval witch burnings and torture methods.”

“Sounds right up your street,” Jean murmurs, sticking a fork into a crispy slice of bacon and bringing it up to his mouth. He notices Eren staring at him, and smiles.

The toast pops up, and Eren snatches it with deft fingers, running over to the table in an attempt to prevent burning his fingers, which doesn’t entirely work.

“Ow! Goddamn shit motherfucker-”

“Don’t swear,” Jean says, laughing around his toast and bacon. Eren gives him the finger, before popping the offending digit into his mouth and sucking to relieve the burn.

“Enjoying yourself there, Jaeger?”

Eren pulls his finger out of his mouth with a wet sound, and gives Jean a look. “Not as much as you are.”

“Damn. You got me.”

Eren winks, and Jean grins back.

 

.

 

They eat the rest of their shared breakfast in relative quiet, before Jean rises and goes to take his plate and cutlery to the sink.

“Got afternoon classes?” Eren asks.

Jean nods. “My theatre history class starts at one.”

Eren looks at his watch. “Better get going then. I’ll see you later?”

“Course, babe.” Jean walks back and leans in to give Eren a quick peck on the cheek. Eren makes a dissatisfied sound and pulls Jean in closer, smirking at the surprised noise Jean makes and the way he practically falls into Eren’s lap.

They stay there for a moment, staring at each other. Finally, Jean sighs and brings his mouth up to Eren’s, kissing him slowly. Eren moans softly and swipes his tongue over Jean’s lower lip, before pulling back.

“You manipulative little shit,” Jean whispers, as he feels Eren’s hands come up around his neck.

“What have I done?” Eren asks in mock curiosity, moving his hands slowly down the back of Jean’s shirt to feel his shoulder blades.

“Now I really don’t want to go to class,” Jean says, and then jolts back as Eren’s hands wander downwards. “Oi, hands off.”

Eren pouts, and Jean wonders how of all the people in the world he could have fallen in love with, he managed to end up with this idiot.

Eventually, Eren pulls back and flashes his trademark smile. “See ya later, Jean.”

Jean grabs his backpack from the tattered old sofa in the living area and blows Eren a mock air kiss as he jogs out the front door and down the stairs.

 

.

 

When Jean comes back from class at 3pm, it’s to the front door wide open and Eren lounging on the sofa, guitar out and lazily strumming chords with his eyes closed. He slings his backpack onto the floor, leans over the back of the couch and gives Eren a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eren opens his eyes. “Good afternoon.”

“Composing?”

“Sort of. Not really. More like mucking around and avoiding writing my papers.”

“You shouldn’t do that, you know. Also, you should clean up our bedroom. I forgot to tell you earlier. The floor’s fucking covered with all your shit.”

“I do that in the bathroom.”

“Oh for god’s sake-”

“You mean my _compositions_.”

“Yes I mean your stupid compositions. Clean them up. I tripped over a whole stack of them this morning and nearly went flying into the wardrobe.”

Eren laughs lightly, shrugs, and closes his eyes again, skimming his fingers across the strings. A low buzzing note resounds throughout the small apartment. “I’ll do it later.”

“You always say that,” Jean begins, walking over to the sink for a glass of water. “You always say that about your papers too, and then you end up staying awake until 5am, crying and calling Armin because you can’t remember how to use MLA format.”

“Chicago, actually,” Eren replies, as he begins playing a tune softly. Jean fills his glass and recognizes the 'Habanera' from _Carmen_. Eren the little shit.

Eren opens his eye and shoots Jean a wicked grin.

Jean looks back at him. “What.”

“Oh come on, aren’t going to give me your beautiful rendition of Carmen? You were so eager earlier.”

“Fuck off, Eren.”

Eren clears his throat loudly. _“L’amour est enfant de Bohême,  
Il n’a jamais, jamais connu de loi-”_

“Your French is absolutely terrible.”

“I’ve never taken it, don’t blame me. _I’m_ not the one who did four years of it in high school.”

“I’m still pretty crap,” Jean admits, as he walks over to the sofa. Their shared apartment is small and full of tatty second hand things and Ikea flatpack furniture, but it’s _theirs_ and that’s what matters. It belongs to them completely, and Jean would rather be here than anywhere else in the world.

Eren stops strumming, and gives Jean a look. It’s a look he knows all too well.

“Wanna come to bed?”

Jean considers. “Yes,” he replies finally, and Eren laughs, putting down his guitar.

 

.

 

He feels Eren’s warm hands pulling him into their bedroom, closing the door and pushing him down onto the twin sized bed. It’s slightly too small for both of them to fit properly, but all they need to do is sleep tightly curled around each other and they can manage. Eren had compared them to sea creatures once, coiled around each other.

(“Sea creatures?”

“Yeah. I’ll be the Kraken. Because I’m awesome.”

“And scary.”

“Well you’re gross, so you can be a limpet.”

Jean had promptly pushed Eren out of bed.)

 

.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Eren admits, as he straddles Jean and pulls off his shirt. Jean licks his lips subconsciously at the sight of Eren’s toned chest and reaches for the buttons of his own shirt.

“Oh really?” he asks breathlessly. Eren nods. Jean pulls off his own shirt and pulls Eren down onto the bed. They kiss for a while, Eren moaning softly as Jean’s cool hands roam over the expanse of his back.

Finally, Eren breaks free and moves downward, grabbing Jean’s hips.

“Well, _someone’s_ eager.”

Eren inclines his head as he slips Jean’s belt from the loops and sends it clattering to the floor. The carpet is littered with both of their possessions, and Jean’s belt makes a clanging noise as it hits against something on the floor. Frowning, Jean pushes Eren off and leans over the side of the bed.

“Jean, forget it.”

“Was that a bottle? A beer bottle?”

“Jean for the love of Christ we’re trying to have sex here.”

Jean huffs and leans back over again, only to be promptly smothered by Eren’s torso, warm and familiar. He runs a hand through Eren’s hair, and feels Eren sigh happily, running his fingers over his chest and letting out little breaths against his skin.

“We should go on vacation,” Eren says suddenly, face pressed into Jean’s abdomen, and Jean stops.

“How? We’re broke college students.”

“I don’t know. When we’re richer.”

“You’re studying history and I’m studying theatre. I doubt we’re ever going to be rich,” Jean laughs.

“Let’s commit a robbery. Rob the nearest bank.”

“You’re absolutely daft, you know that Eren? Completely mad.” Jean places his hands on Eren’s shoulders softly and Eren looks up at him, eyes so green and wide and open that sometimes it makes Jean’s heart hurt.

“Mad enough for you,” Eren replies, and Jean smiles.

 

* * *

 

_when you are far away_  
_i dream on the horizon_  
_and words fail_  
_and, yes, i know_  
_that you are with me_  
_you, my moon, are here with me_  
_my sun, you are here with me_  
_with me, with me, with me_

**Author's Note:**

> literally don't look at me i'm going to cry i hate these dumb boys so much
> 
> don't listen to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdx5nGphnAI) and think about jeaneren either you'll probably start crying because i know i did


End file.
